villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alice (Transformers)
{'' '''Alice' is one of minor Decepticons from the film ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. ''In the film, she was first presented as a girl who was in at Sam Witwicky's university. Sam met her in one night party in university, and she found him very attractive. Then, somebody shouted that Bumblebee was being annoying and Sam said he'd drive it someplace else.. He just wanted to drive away, but Alice made her chance, and she sit with Sam in his, and then they drived the car somewhere. But his transformer Bumblebee car ried to get this girl away from the car. Then she didn't enjoy to sit with Sam, and told him to stop the car. After that, she went away. Leo also liked Alice and was trying to seduce her but Alice very rudely pushed him out the door, she came to Sam's room, and closed to door to not allow anyone to go in the room. Then, she tells him that she knew that he is not like other people. Alice threw Sam on the bed and pretended to make out with him but really she had been a Decepticon installed in the university to kill Sam, and she was about to kill him, and she revealed she was a robot when her eyes flashed and a giant scorpion tail crept out of her back to slit Sam's throat. But in that moment, girlfriend of Sam, Mikhaela came in college, and when she was opening the door to the room of Sam, When Mikhaela saw that Sam was kissing Alice, Mikhaela dumped Sam, and Alice tried to kill Sam but Sam wanted to tell Mikhaela truth, and he followed her, but then Alice made used her long tongue from her mouth and tried to suffocate Sam. Mikhaela and Leo, neighbor of Sam heard the noice, they quickly ran to see what's happening. They saw, that Alice had the long tongue and she used it to kill Sam. Mikhaela through the box in her, but Alice turned away from attack. When Sam, Mikhaela and Leo ran away, Alice started to transform into her real body of decepticon. Sam with his friends tried to escape from her by car, but Alice jumped on the car, and tried to get through the window to get closer to Sam. But Mikhaela tired from this robot, so when she was driving on the road, she crashed the car in the street lamp and crushed Alice. Survival? Alice was shown to appear in a comic where she seduced a married driver and let her take over his car where she wrathfully drove hundreds of miles telling them to shut up. Then Alice got into her robot form and went to the Decepticon starship. Starscream said she was becoming too human for them and it was a problem. Gallery isabel_lucas_2008_02.jpg transformers_revenge_of_the_fallen_newpics-5.jpg Transformers-Revenge-of-the-Fallen-isabel-lucas-8713435-332-499.png|Alice and Leo 8633051_4.jpg|Alice and Sam Witwicky 8633050_2.jpg 8633052_4.jpg isabel_lucas_transformers2_.png 466296-tf2051.jpg 466297-tf2052.jpg 466298-tf2053.jpg Digital_Domain_VFX_Reel-3.jpg Transformers2_23.jpg 20090708211852390.jpg _snapshot_01.36.39.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-07 at 1.12.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-07 at 1.15.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-05 at 12.22.06 PM.png|Alice's death Screen Shot 2014-03-05 at 12.27.56 PM 1.png Video Category:Robots Category:Transformers Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Spy Category:Whip Users Category:Femme Fatale Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Charismatic villain Category:Double Agent Category:Live Action Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Henchmen Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:In love villains